(Not Applicable)
The present invention generally relates to paper roll salvaging and more particularly to a device which can remove the end of a damaged paper roll in order to make the roll reusable.
In the paper industry, large rolls of paper are manufactured by continuously winding the paper around a core. The rolls of paper are about three to five feet in diameter and about four feet in length. As such, the paper rolls are heavy and bulky. Typically, the rolls are stored vertically with an end of the roll on the ground. However, if the ground becomes wet, then the paper in the roll will absorb the moisture and become stained and unusable. Usually, only that portion the roll in contact with the ground will become unusable such that the remaining paper on the roll is useable. Typically, however, the whole roll of paper is considered unusable, such that the roll is recycled and none of the paper is used as intended. As will be recognized, the salvage value of the paper roll is substantially less than the value if usable in its intended manner. As such, there is a need for a device that can remove the damaged paper from the end of the roll such that the remaining non-damaged or degraded paper can be used.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies by providing a device that can remove the damaged end portion of a large paper roll. In this regard, the present invention cuts the length of the paper roll to the next usable length such that the damaged portion is removed. Therefore, the remaining paper on the roll can be reused, while the damaged portion may be recycled.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a device for removing paper form a paper roll having a central axis. The device comprises a frame with a platform rotatably attached thereto. The platform supports an end of the paper roll such that the platform can rotate the paper roll about its central axis. Extending from the frame generally parallel to the central axis of the paper roll is an elongate track. Attached to the track is a cutting arm that is movable toward and away from the central axis of the paper roll. A saw blade is attached to the cutting arm so as to reside in a plane that is generally perpendicular to the central axis such that as the cutting arm is moved toward the central axis during rotation of the paper roll, the saw blade will facilitate cutting of the paper roll.
In order to rotate the saw blade, a saw blade motor may be attached to the cutting arm and be operative to power the saw blade. Typically, the cutting arm is slidably mounted to the track and reciprocally movable therealong through the use of a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism may include a drive mechanism motor operative to move the cutting arm along the length of the track. In order to move the cutting arm toward the central axis of the paper roll, the cutting arm is pivotally mounted to the track. In this regard, the present invention may further comprise a cutting arm motor attached to the cutting arm and operative to move the cutting arm toward and away from the central axis by pivoting the cutting arm. Additionally, the platform may be rotated by a platform motor attached to the frame such that the paper roll rotates about the central axis.
In order to control the movement of the cutting arm, the platform and the saw blade, there is provided a controller attached to the frame. The controller is in electrical communication with the saw blade motor, the cutting arm motor, the drive mechanism motor and the platform motor. In this regard, the controller coordinates and directs the associated movements of the individual components in order to remove the paper from the roll. Furthermore sensors may be provided which aid in coordination of the motors by the controller.
Therefore, in order to remove paper, the paper roll is placed on the platform such that the central axis extends generally parallel to the track and the platform can rotate the paper roll about its central axis. Next, the rotating saw blade is advanced toward the central axis by the cutting arm such that the saw blade cuts the paper roll. The damaged end of the paper roll is removed thereby salvaging the remaining paper. To facilitate removal of paper, the end of the paper roll to be removed is cut with a circular handsaw before rotating on the platform. Typically, the present invention removes a relatively small section of the paper roll end such that if a large section of the end is to be removed, then the saw blade must cut multiple small sections from the paper roll. As such, the cutting arm must be repositioned along the track after each cut is made in order to remove a larger section.